


Brother's Revenge

by TheGoodMadame



Series: One Direction || Werewolf [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Older Harry, Suicide Attempt, Werewolf Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Dakota Styles, that was a name you associated with the accidental deaths of his family, but what if after he attempts suicide a darker truth comes to light? And what happens when Dakota returns a blood thirsty werewolf with only Louis capable of taming the beast? Read and find out.





	1. One

I sat up, breathing hard from a nightmare, the sounds of One Direction laughing echoed through the house, allowing me to calm down. I held my head as I took a minute to fully gather my thoughts and catch my breath. I’d been plagued with these nightmares ever since the death of mine and Harry’s family in a horrible house fire. I was asleep inside the house during the fire and Harry got me out, but by the time he’d gone back for our family it was too late. Their official cause of death was smoke inhalation, which relieved me to some extent because they hadn’t suffered. I survived with scarring on the right side of my body from the flames and Harry had received no injuries, much to my own surprise, given the fact that he had run back inside when the house was engulfed. I know Harry blamed me and that’s where all the nightmares come from. Every night I see my family’s bodies and Harry standing in front of me shouting that it was my fault, I caused the fire, and that I killed them.

I could still hear my brother and his friends in the living room, so I stepped out into the hall and headed toward them, hoping to distract myself from the nightmares. I stood just out of view when I heard them talking about me.

“When are you going to tell your brother we’re kicking him out?” Liam said.

“I don’t know, how do I bring up the fact that I’m kicking him out? I’m his last living relative. Ever since the fire you know he hasn’t been right in the head, and I can’t just ditch my suicidal brother just because the four of you don’t like him.” Harry replied defensively.

“He’s a freak and his nightmares have been keeping us all awake,” Zayn said with a hint of spite in his voice.

“I know and I apologize, but I can’t simply throw my brother out. Not after the last suicide attempt,” Harry said with a hint of depression creeping it’s way into his voice.

“You don’t even love him anymore and you’ve told us many times that you despise him because he started that fire,” Liam said.

“I never said that,” Harry spat angrily.

“Actually you did,” Niall said.

I turned away from the doorway and walked back to my room. I closed my door silently and laid back against it before sinking to the floor. I felt betrayed by the words that came from their mouths but at the same time I knew I deserved it. My head was spinning as I held it within my hands and cried silently. I had suspected that I was troubling them at night, but none of them ever came to me about it. I wish they would have instead of just throwing me to the curb. I’d been a burden to them for a long time now so maybe it was better if I just ended it here, then they wouldn’t have to worry about me anymore, and I could go somewhere that I would find peace.

I got up and stumbled to the large dresser in the corner of the room, I pulled open the drawer to the dresser, and took out a .9mm glock from inside next to a pile of anti-depressant pills. I checked the chamber and found one loaded already inside. I knew I shouldn’t do this, I knew I would be missed, and that I was loved, but right now I didn’t care. Their words opened wounds that I’d been trying to heal and this time I didn’t feel as though there were any chance of coming back .

“Dakota, are you in there?” Harry asked as he knocked on my bedroom door.

I drowned out the sound of his knocking as I stared down at the gun in my hand. My mind fought between living and dying as I slowly turned the safety off. I pressed the gun into my stomach and looked directly at my bedroom door. Harry was still knocking, now it was more frantic than it was before since the click of the gun was loud in my empty bedroom and he could surely hear it from his side of the door.

“Please don’t do it Dakota!” Harry yelled through the door.

“Goodbye, big brother.” I said quietly to myself as I pulled the trigger.

A loud gunshot rang through the house as I pulled the trigger. My world seemed to move in slow motion as I collapsed backwards onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My vision was fading as the door was kicked open and there were several sets of hands touching me. I started closing my eyes as my body suddenly began to feel like a foreign place.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes!” Liam yelled.

“D-Don’t worry-” I coughed up blood and looked at my brother. “Homeless…freak…” I said as I finally closed my eyes.


	2. Two

I laughed as Niall cracked another joke while we watched some cheesy comedy movie. I took a drink of my beer as I watched the final scene finish and the credits start rolling. I couldn’t even remember half of the movie because I’d been too busy thinking about my brother. My little brother was mentally sick lately and the boys started pressuring me to kick him out of our home. Since he didn’t have a job and barely left his room, he was apparently a bad guy to them. I leaned back with my hand behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. We were all in a good mood despite the lack of sleep due to my brother’s constant nightmares that only seemed to get worse.

“When are you going to tell your brother we’re kicking him out?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t know, how do I bring up the fact that I’m kicking him out? I’m his last living relative. Ever since the fire you know he hasn’t been right in the head, and I can’t just ditch my suicidal brother just because the four of you don’t like him.” I replied defensively; hoping to change their opinions on him.

“He’s a freak and his nightmares keep us all awake,” Zayn said with a hint of spite in his voice. 

“I know and I apologize, but I can’t simply throw my brother out. Not after the last suicide attempt,” I said with a hint of depression creeping it’s way into my voice. 

“You don’t even love him anymore and you’ve told us many times that you despise him because he started that fire,” Liam said. 

“I never said that,” Harry spat angrily. 

“Actually you did,” Niall said. 

I looked over at the doorway in time to see long brown hair turn away from the entrance. My heart dropped when I realized that my brother heard everything we’d just said about him. I glared back at the guys before getting up and walking to my brother’s bedroom door. I listened, hoping I would hear him taking his sadness out on something, but when all I heard was silence I became fearful. I started knocking on his door as I listened. 

“Dakota, are you in there?” I yelled hoping that he would at least reply. 

I froze as a loud click came from inside his room. That was a sound that I would recognize anywhere from the times we went to the gun range. 

“Please don’t do it Dakota!” I yelled through his door. 

The boys ran up to my side as I banged on his door and tried to get it open. I screamed when a loud gunshot rang through the house. It felt like my world was crumbling as Zayn kicked the door open and there lay Dakota on his bed, a large pool of blood filling the space around him. I ran into his room and joined the others at his side. Liam put pressure on his gunshot wound while Niall called for an ambulance. I stood there frozen as his hazy eyes turned to look directly at me and started closing.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes!” Liam yelled. 

“D-Don’t worry-” He coughed up blood as he opened his eyes and looked back at me, “Homeless…freak…” He said as he finally closed his eyes. 

It seemed to catch everyone off guard as they realized he’d heard everything. They took a step back from his body and looked towards me with a questioning glance. They asked me if I told him with their eyes as they all stared at me.

“He overheard…” I said as I dropped to my knees.“We killed him..” 

I didn’t move as the paramedics rushed in. I looked down at the floor in a state of numbness I’d never felt before. Liam went with the paramedics after finding my brother’s wallet that contained everything he would need. Niall and Zayn carried me to the living room because I couldn’t remember how to make my legs work. 

“I warned all of you,” Louis said coldly as he stood in the kitchen.

Louis was right; none of us listened that Dakota wouldn’t be able to handle the news. I shouldn’t have expected him too after everything we’d dealt with in our lives. He suffered from PTSD and hardcore bipolar depression, but I still let myself do these things to him. 

“This is all my fault,” I said as I stared at the ceiling. 

“How is this your fault?” Zayn said as he looked over at me. 

“I started the fire and I blamed him,” I said quietly. 


	3. Three

I knew I needed to finally come clean with the boys, I’ve been lying to them about my brother for many years now and because of me they’ve all grown to think he was some kind of monster. I didn’t realize how serious any of this was until they told me about kicking him out three weeks ago. The image they all had of Dakota was one that I created. I was the one that deserved this treatment and I was the one that deserved the PTSD and depression. I started the fire, I killed our family, and I’ve ruined their image of him.

“What do you mean you started the fire?” Louis said angrily as he came into the living room.

“I started the fire and made everyone think that it was my brother’s fault.” I said as I stared up at the ceiling with tears threatening my eyes.

“Care to elaborate a little more?” Zayn sounded angry too.

Zayn, Louis, and Niall stood next to me as I looked at the ceiling. They had expressions ranging from anger to sadness as they looked down at me.

“I’ve never told anyone that I caused the fire that killed my family and left my brother with severe scarring and PTSD. I blamed him for the fire because I’d known that he was smoking underage in his room after our mom went to bed so it wasn’t hard to make him believe that one of cigarettes did it. Truthfully, it was one of my cigarettes. I’d been smoking outside the house that night and flicked the butt somewhere, it caught the dry brush on fire and it wasn’t long until the house went ablaze without me even realizing at first.” I paused as I took a deep breath, “I guess living in the woods has it’s disadvantages since it was nearly an hour before the firetruck got to us but by then everything was gone. Even our family.” I finished as I sat up. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest as I finally got the truth out, but my heart ached because I would lose my friends because of this.

“You lied to us Harry, we’ve treated him like a monster because you made him out to be one. Do you even realize how this would effect everyone?” Niall said.

“I was afraid of what everyone would think of me so lying seemed like the better option. My brother was suffering so it was easy to make everyone think it was his fault. I-I didn’t think about my brother…” I trailed off as the tears spilled.

“You used your brother for your own gain and the rest of you are no better.” Louis said as he looked over at Niall and Zayn, “Dakota was traumatized and instead of you four being understanding you decided to shun him. I will admit that I wasn’t very close to Dakota but I knew he was hurting inside because he’s been blaming himself everyday for that fire and now you’re telling me that he didn’t even start that fire.” Louis said, his anger had dissipated into something of sadness as he looked at me and the other boys in the room.

“I-I…” I tried to speak but I found that my brain couldn’t process my thoughts.

“Save it Harry, I think you’ve said enough to last a lifetime.” Zayn said as he turned away and grabbed his cell phone that was ringing.

Zayn handed me the cell phone, “It’s Liam, something happened with Dakota he sounded pretty upset.”

I took the phone in shaky hands, “Liam, what happened?”

“I don’t know man, I walked out of his room for maybe twenty minutes to get some food from the cafeteria and when I came back Dakota was gone.” Liam said obviously panicking.

“What do you mean he was gone?” I said more seriously.

“His window was open so I feared the worse, but his body was nowhere to be seen. I don’t know what’s going on Harry.” Liam said.

“Have you talked to the security?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m watching the video surveillance of his room. Oh my god..” Liam said suddenly sounding frightened.

“What?! What is is?!” I yelled into the phone.

“Harry, I just watched Dakota stand up out of bed and look up at the camera, but it wasn’t him. His eyes were solid black and the grin he gave the camera wasn’t normal. He physically vanished from in front of the camera with no logical reasoning.” Liam finished sounding very scared.

“Bring a copy of that tape home. I don’t care what you have to pay I want to see that tape.” I said as I hung up.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Zayn asked.

“My brother has been kidnapped by something that wasn’t human. Liam is bringing that tape home and we’re all going to watch it, but I’m afraid of what we’re going to see because Liam sounded terrified.” I said as I sat there on the couch in thought.

The boys sat next to me as an air of eerie silence took over the house, we were all tired but none of us wanted to sleep. We would never admit it to one another but the thought of something inhuman within my brother’s body knowing where we lived terrified us. We’d seen some things from our time traveling the world so we were aware that these things existed but never once did we believe they would hit so close to home, and I couldn’t help but feel that I was responsible since I made my brother vulnerable. I would save him anyway that I could because I know this was my fault and I would fix it.


	4. Four

I looked around the dark void that surrounded me. I felt as though I should be scared as I looked out into endless darkness but, I didn’t, instead I felt a sense of relief. I had hoped that death meant a peaceful slumber with no consciousness as the worms ate your body, but here I stood still fully conscious. Was this my purgatory? My karma for killing my mother and sister? I don’t know, but I didn’t mind as only positive emotions smothered me here. I’d almost forgotten what feeling happy was after losing everything I lived for; which now included my brother. I spun around as I heard a sinister laughter come from behind me and there in front of me stood a black mist. It was a solid mist that you couldn’t see through and was in the shape of a man that stood well over 7ft tall. I knew this was a demon or the mental projection of a demon.

“You know what I am, impressive.” He cooed. His voice confirmed that he was indeed a male demon.

“What do you want?” I replied sternly. I held no fear as I looked at this, thing, in front of me.

“I’ve come with a proposition from my master.” He replied, “He wants you to join our side and in return he will promise you a better life. All you have to do is allow me control of your body just for a little while and once we are where we need to be, I will never enter your body again unless called upon.”

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at this demon entity. I could feel that he was telling the truth, which surprised me more than anything, and thought about the offer, “How exactly does your master plan to give me a better life?” I asked, skeptical of the whole deal.

“I am servant to the werewolf king, oldest living werewolf to ever walk the earth, and he wants you to join him as a werewolf within our pack.” The demon replied truthfully.

“He wants to turn me?” I asked to clarify.

The demon nodded, “being transformed would heal your physical scars as well.” The demon added.

I looked down at my bare chest that was scarred from the fire on the entire right side. I ran my hand over the bumpy, yet smooth, scar tissue and thought about the offer. If I become a werewolf and live with this pack then I can finally look normal and be somewhere I’m accepted. I would never be able to return to my brother again, no, my brother doesn’t care about me. He wanted me gone. I was a freak and a monster to all of them but Louis.

“I accept your offer.” I said as I looked up at the demon.

“That hatred in your eyes is what we like to see.” The demon said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I could see from my body’s eyes but I had no control over it.

The demon stood up out of the hospital bed, ignoring the gunshot within my stomach, and ripped the cords from within my body. He looked up at the security monitor and grinned with malice before flinging open the window in the room and leaping out. I watched as he twirled in the air before landing on all fours on the concrete 10 floors below where I was. I was in awe as I watched the demon run with inhuman speed using my body. He must’ve been channeling his powers through me as he ran because there was no way I could’ve run like that on my own.

“I’m not that impressive so you can close your mouth.” The demon said with a chuckle.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve heard my brother tell me stories about your kind, but I’ve never met one of you in person before.” I said.

“You’ve met me before.” He replied, “You’ll realize who we are when I get back to my body and you meet my master.” He added when he noticed my confusion.

I nodded and watched as we came upon giant forest clearing full of wolves lounging around. The demon allowed me control back to my body and I immediately collapsed to my knees as pain overtook me radiating from my stomach. I looked up as a hand reached out towards me and recognized the man in front of me immediately. I had met him when he came backstage at one of my brother’s concerts to sit with me. I remember his striking platinum blond hair and stark yellow eyes that popped against his pale skin. He had talked to me with a smooth seductive voice and I had found myself entranced with him, I didn’t even realize my brother had come into the room back then. I took his hand and he helped me up, I braced my body against him as he helped me to meet his master, who I’m sure I had met already as well.

“He’s here.” The man helping me stand said as he kept a tight hold on my body.

“Wonderful, help him sit in the chair next to me, will you?” He asked with his back turned to me.

“Of course.” He said.

The demon helped me sit down in the chair next to the one that faced away from us. I was met with a gorgeous set of emerald eyes suddenly looking down at me. He was with the demon on the night that I had met him, I couldn’t ever forget that color of eyes, so unusual but so beautiful. He held his bleeding arm out in front of me and I leaned forward, while never removing my eyes from his, and drank his blood. Unlike vampires venom wasn’t needed to create a werewolf, they only needed you to drink the blood from the oldest living werewolf and that would turn you.

“Now sleep.” He said softly as he put his hand on top of my head.

I closed my eyes suddenly feeling so tired and slept as he commanded.


	5. Five

I watched as the demon looked up at camera then jumped from within the hospital window. I replayed it several times unable to believe what I was seeing. The boys sat in the same stunned silence that I was in as the frame froze on my brother’s face. I felt miserable, yet also angry, because this bastard was inside my brother’s body, but he never would have been able to get in my brother’s body had I not made him attempt suicide. Louis stood up off the couch and walked out of the house. Out of all of us he’d been the closest to my brother since he was the only one that took the time to talk with him or even acknowledge his presence. I liked to think that my brother shot himself in the stomach because he was afraid of leaving Louis behind, but I knew my brother feared death despite how suicidal he was. 

“Where’s he goin’?” Liam asked as he looked up at me. 

“I think he’s just going on a drive. Louis was the only one of us that ever talked to Dakota so seeing this must not be very easy on him. We all should’ve taken the time to get to know him instead of going off of what Harry told us.” Niall said as he sent hateful glances towards me.

“What do you mean by that? Is there something Harry hasn’t told me?” Liam asked visibly confused. 

“There’s a lot Harry hasn’t told you.” Zayn sneered. 

“Liam, I’ve already told the other’s which is why they’re being so hateful towards me, but I think you need to hear this too now.” I said as I looked over at Liam. 

“What is it Harry? What have you done?” Liam said becoming more serious. 

“I was the one that started the fire that killed my mom and sister. And I blamed my brother because I knew he would be an easy person to blame. I never saw the harm in it until you all approached me about throwing him out and calling him a murderer. That was when it all started to sink it.” I said as I looked down at the ground.

Liam stood up off the couch and crossed the room in a hurry, I was stunned when I felt his fist make contact with my cheek and looked up to see Zayn and Niall holding him back. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at me with hate that I never imagined could come from the one known as ‘daddy directioner’ himself. 

“I can’t believe you Harry. Do you know what you’ve done? No, of course you don’t, because you only think about yourself!” Liam yelled while crying, “I rejected Dakota because of you! I could’ve had a happy relationship and prevented him from trying to kill himself had you only been honest!” Liam yelled. 

I froze when I heard those words come from Liam’s mouth. I thought back to when Liam said that he was in love with someone but it would never work because Simon thought it would look bad on One Direction’s image. I remembered the hurt expression that crossed my brother’s face when Liam had said that and color drained from my face. I made Liam hurt the person he was in love with, purposely ruin his one chance at happiness, and broke my brother’s heart. 

“The person you were in love with was Dakota?” Niall asked. 

“Y-Yes, we’d been spending a lot of time together when all of you weren’t home. I didn’t care what he looked like but Harry convincing all of us he was a murderer made me start avoiding him. I knew I broke his heart but I was selfish..” Liam said with tears running down his face.

“I’m so sorry Liam, I didn’t think about how any of this would affect the people around me. You’re right, I was only thinking about myself and now my brother is being held captive somewhere.” I said sadly. 

“We will find him and we will bring him home.” Zayn said as he looked out at the two of us, “and when we do bring him home, there’s a lot of explaining that needs to be done.” He added. 

A loud bang could be heard on the door to our left as we sat there. None of us made any sign that were going to get it and another bang came from the door. I stood up with shaky legs and looked back at the rest of the boys. I didn’t have to ask to know we were all thinking the same thing as I started walking over to the door. My mind played so many scenarios of opening that door to find the body of Dakota, a demon, or a madman coming to kill us when we were unguarded. I reached for the knob with my heart pounding and pulse racing. Another bang. Whatever, whoever, was beginning to become frustrated judging by the bangs. I twisted open the door knob and opened it to see my brother standing there in just a dirty pair of black jeans. 

My brother grinned at me and that was when I noticed the elongated canines, his piercing yellow eyes, and all of his scars were gone. I gasped as my brother’s hand went straight for my throat. He squeezed tighter than he would’ve ever been capable of doing once before. I couldn’t fight him anymore as he pushed inside and looked at the boys with a grin. He slammed the door shut and locked it as he threw me onto the floor. 

“I’m back.” Dakota said menacingly as he looked over the four of us. We stood/sat frozen in place as we all noticed the changes in him. Dakota was a werewolf and he was here to undoubtedly kill us.


	6. Six

 I walked back inside the house after having taken a drive to clear my mind and was met immediately by a growling wolf. I looked around and saw the other boys tied up on the couch with fearful expressions on their faces. I didn’t know what was going on but I allowed the wolf to push me towards what I knew to be Dakota’s old room. I gasped when I turned to the wolf and saw it transform back into Dakota himself and walk over to me so his face was just inches from mine. I didn’t know how to react as bright yellow eyes bore into mine and a feeling of hatred overwhelmed me. I knew I deserved this, we all did, but I couldn’t allow Dakota to continue thinking that everything was his fault. I shakily raised my hand and gently cupped Dakota’s cheek so I could look into his eyes. I was afraid that Dakota would rip me into shreds as I looked into his eyes, but I only saw warmth looking back at me. There was no hatred within his eyes anymore and that feeling of hatred had disappeared. Dakota was no longer angry as he raised his own hand and placed it on top of mine to hold it against his face.

“Dakota, I know you’re angry at the other boys and I know you still believe that the fire was your fault, but it wasn’t.” I said. His eyes darkened once more as he looked down at me causing me to pause.

Dakota growled, “go on.”

I took a deep breath to calm my own nerves and continued, “Harry confessed to starting the fire and blaming you. He told all of us that he used you because of your underage smoking.”

“He what?” Dakota said loudly and full of anger.  
Dakota tried turning away from me but I wouldn’t let him as I made him look into my eyes, “I didn’t want you to keep blaming yourself. Everyone wanted to apologize to you once we found out, but then we saw that video of you leaving the hospital. We didn’t think we’d ever have you back.” I said gently.

“And you still don’t have me back.” Dakota said, “I will never be able to come back because I’ve given myself to the king of the werewolves and after I punish the rest of them I will return to him…and will never come back here.” Dakota added the last part quietly.

Dakota pulled away from my hand and left the room before I could do anything to stop him. He slammed the door and locked it so I wouldn’t get in his way. I screamed for Dakota to come back as I banged on the door hoping that I could change his mind. It never worked as the screams of pain from Harry echoed through the living room. I couldn’t let this happen to them, I won’t deny that they’re guilty, but they didn’t deserve to be killed like this. I looked towards Dakota’s window and ran over to it; I attempted to lift the glass pane but Harry had nailed the window’s shut to prevent Dakota running away. I didn’t know what else to do as I lifted my hand and punched the window, braking it, and jumped out onto the ground below. I held my bleeding hand against my chest as I ran around the house and through the front door. Dakota had a knife plunged through Harry’s hand and was twisting it as he looked over at me.

The killer instinct within his eyes seemed to fade as he looked at me then the blood. I started to sway as the blood-loss was taking it’s toll and fell back into strong arms that I recognized. Dakota lifted me up into his arms and growled for the boys to move from the couch as he laid my body down on the black leather couch. Dakota gently laid my wrist out to the side of me and started pulling a large piece from within my wrist.

Dakota sighed sadly, “this will sting, but when you wake up you’ll be good as new.” He said as he leaned down towards my arm and licked the skin gently.

He was right when he said it would sting because it stung a lot. I grimaced in pain and looked down at him; I began panicking as I thought he was turning me but the reassuring smile he’d given me made the panic go away. I closed my eyes as I relaxed into the couch and listened to everything around me to ignore the stinging sensation from my arm. The pain began to fade as did my consciousness when Dakota pulled away. I raised up my arm and saw a light pink scar and smiled as I passed out fully from Dakota healing me. I would have to thank him when I woke up in the morning.


	7. Seven

I sat up with a fog clouding my every thought; I couldn't remember anything about the previous day as I held my head. I could hear voices somewhere off in the distance as I tried to piece together everything. That was when I started to remember everything: Dakota almost killing himself, Harry confessing to starting the fire, and Dakota coming back as a werewolf. It was a lot to take in as the cloudiness started to leave my brain. I looked down at the light pink scar on my arm before standing up. I wasn't in the living room anymore, no, I was back in my own room.

“Please! Dakota, just hear me out!” Liam was begging Dakota for something.

“Get off me Liam, I wouldn't be good for your image remember?” Dakota asked with a deep and angry voice.

I flinched when I heard the sound of someone getting hit. Liam must’ve kept trying and Dakota hit him. I was terrified of what I would see when I opened my bedroom door. My palms were sweaty as I reached the doorknob and slowly twisted it open. I stepped out into the hallway and made my way down to the living room where the voices were coming from. I gasped quietly as Harry was sitting on the floor with his arms tied together in front of him, his body was bruised, and his skin pale from the loss of blood due to his previous state. The others weren't hurt nearly as bad, but they too dawned several bruises although it did appear Dakota was more merciful with them.

I froze when I felt warm hands glide up onto my shoulders, “do you pity them Louis?” Dakota asked quietly in my ear.

I spun around so I was looking into Dakota's face. His hard expression softened as I took his hand into my own, “I don't, but please don’t kill them. I know they've hurt you, I've hurt you, but don't let yourself give into your instincts,” I said as I held his hand.  

Dakota pinned me hard to the wall and looked down at me angrily, “why shouldn't I slaughter them?! None of you had any problems throwing a suicidal man out into the streets! You may not have called me a murderer like they did but you're none the more innocent!” Dakota yelled as his canines elongated and he looked at me with pure animalistic fury.

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean to anger you!” I cried as I struggled under his grip.

Dakota dropped my arms and stepped back away from me. He looked guilt-ridden as his face returned to normal, “I need to go, I need to get out of here before I really do murder one of you,” Dakota said as the old Dakota seemed to surface.

I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him close to me, “please don't go,” I whispered against his head as he started crying. Dakota couldn't control what he had become and I wanted to help him figure it out. I couldn't help him unless I understood how it felt.

“Dakota, I want to take you back to the werewolf king, okay?” I asked softly to which he nodded his head.

I helped Dakota stand and walked out into the living room, “I’m taking Dakota home. Do not untie Harry, but please take care of his wounds,” I said looking at my friends.

“His home is here with us,” Harry said as he sat up with a grunt.

“Harry, it's not his home anymore and you know that. All of you know that. He won’t be happy here with us and he needs to be surrounded by his own kind now,” I said looking down at Dakota who still hid his face against my chest. The boys didn't say anything else as I walked out with him and helped him into my car.

Dakota didn't speak anymore than be had to as we drove to a forest. I was content with just having him in the car with me and hearing his small breaths as he slept against the door once I figured out where I was going. I thought about what I was going to say to the werewolf king as I turned the car down the last stretch of road leading to the werewolf pack. It wouldn't be easy for me to convince him Dakota needs to stay at my home or to even turn me, but for Dakota's sake I had to.

I took a deep breath as I got out of the car once there, a demon was already lifting Dakota from the car as another large wolf appeared in front of me. I followed the wolf and bowed down to werewolf king until I was allowed to stand.

“Louis, what do I owe the visit? Aside from you bringing Dakota home something else is on your mind,” He said in a smooth voice.

“I would like for Dakota to come live with me at the One Direction mansion. I know Dakota has sworn himself to you and that loyalty will never falter, because I also wish to be turned,” I said with confidence.

“Hmmm, I have been thinking about expanding my ranks more and Dakota having a companion may not be such a bad idea with his current mental state. I suppose I can allow it, both of your requests will be granted, but keep in mind should either of your loyalties falter I will kill you,” The king said as he cut his arm.

“You may sit up and drink,” He instructed as I sat up and gently took his arm to begin drinking.

I will fix our lives, I will make Dakota trust again, even if dying and becoming a werewolf was the answer. I will do anything to help him feel normal.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched Dakota as he slept in his room here at the pack’s home. I had awoken a few hours ago and was still struggling to accept my changes, even if they were willing, since my body felt so foreign now. My first time shifting was an excruciating experience and I wondered how Dakota managed any of it. I couldn’t even imagine how high his pain tolerance is if his changes didn’t effect him. I looked up when I heard a small whimper and took Dakota’s hand in my own.

Dakota opened his eyes and looked up into mine, “L-Louis, w-what did you do?” Dakota asked as he examined my face.

“I asked the king to turn me Dakota, I needed to understand your pain to help you, and yes I know what I’ve gotten myself into. The king thought you also needed a mate to help stabilize you so that’s why I am here,” I said as my thumb rubbed circles on the back of his hand. 

Dakota sat up and looked down, “we aren’t even a couple, we could never be because of One Direction,” He said with a small whimper of sadness. 

I shook my head, “fuck One Direction, Dakota. They don’t need me to produce music, they can continue that on their own. I want to be by your side and make sure you’re okay, we don’t have to be in a relationship for me to stay by your side and care for you,” I replied softly as he looked at me.

“Eventually my wolf will want to mate, I don’t want to mate with someone who isn’t my lover, and eventually your wolf will feel the same once you’ve developed that bond,” Dakota said. 

I had completely forgotten that werewolves require mating or they will never feel complete. I would have to let Dakota mark me and have sex with me if I wanted to keep him happy, was I ready for that? Was I ready to be bound to him forever even if my destined mate was found? I know I could reject my mate, but that’ll destroy whoever it is and I didn’t know if I could deal with the guilt. I looked towards Dakota, whose hair hid his face, as I pondered my options. Dakota needed me. I knew this to be certain but how do I go about helping him that doesn’t sacrifice someone else?

I got up from my seat and moved to sit down next to Dakota on the bed, he looked over at me as if surprised by my actions, “I can’t say for certain what will happen in the future, but I know that you need someone right now and I want to be the person at your side. You’ve been through enough trauma and should we be mated to other people, well, we will cross that bridge when the time comes. Right now we need to live in the present. The king has given me permission to bring you home, but you have to promise me you’ll try to control yourself around the others. I’m not asking for you to forgive them because I know you won’t, and neither will I, but we can’t have you losing control and hurting people,” I said to him as he gripped my hand. 

Dakota seemed like he was considering my words as his grip loosened, “I will go back and live with you. I can’t run from this forever as much as I may want to so I will face this now,” He said as he sighed. 

I stood up off of the bed and helped him stand. He leaned against me as I took him out to the throne room and bowed to the king to signal our departure. 

“Remember our deal Louis,” Artero, the werewolf king, said in a deep voice. 

“I will and I will honor it until my end,” I replied truthfully. 

He dismissed us as I took Dakota out to where my car was located. The demon that had taken Dakota before handed me a backpack after I helped Dakota into the car. I gave a quick bow before getting into the car and pulling out.   
When we arrived at the One Direction mansion I took a deep breath. I took the backpack from Dakota and looked inside to find a set of contact lenses that matched my previous eye color as well as a memory serum with a note attached. I took out the note and opened it up. 

_Louis, don’t inform any of the other boys about your change. I want you to be my ears on the inside and find out what exactly what the others around them know, if they find out about you put a small bit of this serum in their food and they’ll forget the entire day. Use this wisely, it isn’t easy to come by. -Artero_

Dakota looked over at me, “what does it say?” Dakota asked.

“He doesn’t want them to know I’ve become a werewolf, he wants me to be his ears and discover how much the people we come in contact with know. This memory serum is for if they happen to find out and I assume the contacts are to hide my werewolf eyes,” I replied as I took out the contacts. 

I carefully placed both contacts in before getting out of the car with Dakota. He came to my side as I took him inside the house immediately earning surprised glances from the others. 

“The werewolf king allowed me to bring him home, but only if I can help keep him in check,” I said calmly. 

Harry got up from the couch and came over to us slowly. I stepped in front of Dakota to make sure he didn’t snap as Harry took his hand, “I'm so sorry little brother, I deserve every ounce of punishment that you’ve given me, but please know that I do love with all my heart. You’re my brother until the end Dakota regardless what you do to me,” Harry said as he looked at Dakota.

“I want to forgive you, all of you, but I can’t. You all said hurtful things that night and only Louis remembered I even existed. My physical scars may be gone but the mental and emotional scars will always remain,” Dakota said sadly as he pulled his hand away from Harry. I took him to my room and sat on the bed with him. He leaned over on me and started sobbing into my chest. That was when I realized how broken Dakota truly was.


	9. Nine

I watched the boys as they moved about the kitchen; their eyes never leaving me out of fear that I will strike them down. Louis was the only one who relaxed around me and was carefree in his attitude towards me, but of course I couldn’t hurt Louis even if I wanted to. He has all the same strength and power that I do being that he is a werewolf as well now. I stood from the kitchen table, causing Harry to tense and watch me unmoving, I sighed with disdain seeing and walked out the front door towards the woods. I heard a pair of footsteps follow me as I walked towards the small lake nearby and sat on the edge.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked as he took a seat next to me. 

I shook my head and looked towards him, “look at what they’ve become since I came back. They won’t move around me, they think I’m going to kill one of them every time I move, and they won’t even look me in the eyes anymore. I know I deserve this, I deserve their looks from what I’d done before, but now I just want to be happy and comfortable. I’m in control now not my wolf,” I said quietly. 

“Help me!” A scream pierced through the air following the plea for help. My body tensed as I recognized Liam’s voice and looked at Louis. 

Louis looked at me, “that sounded like Liam,” Louis said with a dark tone to his voice. 

“That was Liam,” I replied with certainty as I stood up and shifted. I shook my raven black fur and looked over to see a smaller chestnut brown wolf standing to my side.

“I will hide unless you need backup,” Louis said through a mind link. I nodded and ran towards the direction I heard Liam's screams from. 

I skidded to a stop when I saw Liam bound to a tree with a knife in his shoulder. I whimpered as I walked over to him and gently nudged his head with my snout. He opened his eyes and looked scared until he realized it was only me. I shifted back to human form, not concerned I was currently naked, and started untying Liam. 

“Dakota! Stop it’s a trap!” Liam yelled. I looked behind me to see another Liam running towards us, then looked back at the bound Liam, they smelled the same so I couldn’t immediately tell which one was the real one and which one was fake. I looked down at the ground trying to think. 

“I’m the real Liam, please Dakota,” the one that was bound begged.

“Whoever can answer this one correctly is the real Liam: what did Simon force you to quit doing because of your image?” I asked bitterly as I continued working on the ropes. I had a strong guess that the one tied up was the real Liam. I was just baiting the other into admitting he was fake. 

“He forced me to convince the boys to kick you out. He said he was tired of having to take care of a freeloader,” the one standing behind me said. 

I chuckled and looked up into the eyes of the one bound, “what’s the correct answer Liam?” I asked him softly as I finished untying him. 

“He forced me to stop being with you because everyone thought you’d killed your family,” Liam said through tears when he undoubtedly saw the hurt flash across my face. 

I turned in time to see the fake Liam running at me with a silver sword. I grabbed the sword's blade in my hand, grunting as it cut me, and fought to keep it away from me. He pulled the sword back and looked at me grinning. I lunged for him, shifting in midair, and grabbed him by the neck with my teeth. The sword cut across my stomach as I bit down to kill him. I shifted back ignoring the bleeding in my stomach and untied Liam from the tree. I looked up at him as I gently rubbed his cheek and kissed his head. 

“Dakota, behind you!” Louis yelled.

My eyes widened in surprise and Liam’s widened in shock as I looked down to see the blade of a sword sticking through my chest. I gasped in pain as it was yanked out and dropped to my knees with blood forcing it’s way from my throat. Liam caught me as I started falling forwards and looked up as Louis's chestnut brown wolf was fighting whatever tried to kill me. I could hear Louis growling with hatred and a malicious laugh from somewhere behind me as my conscious mind faded in and out. 

“Louis! Dakota is dying we have to get him home!” Liam yelled as he held me.

I guess when I no longer want to die, I’m still going to anyways, I thought bitterly to myself as I let my eyes close. I smiled weakly when I was lifted into Louis's arms as he ran with Liam. I gave into the exhaustion that had settled inside my mind and fell into unconsciousness; I hope that Louis could find a way to save me.


	10. Ten

I paced the hospital room thinking about what my next move was going to be. Someone tried to kill Dakota, nearly succeeded, and now the boys knew I was a werewolf as well. I planned on erasing their memories but I still had to think about the cover story I'd use as to why Dakota was in the hospital. I was growing frustrated as my mind drew a blank on ideas and ran my hand through my hair.

_“Maybe I can be of some assistance?” Adonis, Artero’s demon servant, said through our mind link._

_“Anything you can offer has to be better than the blank I'm drawing,” I replied._

_“A car crash, tell them you were taking Dakota to a therapy appointment that was demanded by the king when you were blindsided. Dakota took the worst of the damage and a shard of glass pierced his chest. You have some bumps and scrapes from the fight so it'll be believable enough,” Adonis said as if it was the simplest answer in the world, yet it was also the perfect one._

_“That works perfectly. I will go down to get drinks from the cafeteria and drip the memory serum into them,” I said as I looked at the boys._

“I'm going to go get us all drinks, let me know of something changes,” I said as they all nodded in an almost robotic response. Liam looked devastated and I knew at least some good would be coming of wiping their memories. He wouldn't be living with the guilt he currently felt. I sighed quietly to myself as I walked down to the cafeteria, hunters were going to become a normal part of our lives, but most hunters were human and that thing certainly wasn't. I've never read of any creatures that were able to mimic someone so thoroughly so I had a feeling that this would become troublesome later. I bought five drinks from the cafeteria and walked over to the soda fountain to fill them up, thankfully no one currently recognized me or respected me enough to leave me alone.

“I'm sorry guys,” I said quietly as I dosed 4 of the drinks and took them back upstairs to the room. I sipped on mine as I handed out the drinks right when Dakota started waking. The guys bombarded him with questions of the car wreck and I knew the serum had already begun to take effect. Dakota looked at me and I mouthed to play along. He seemed to understand because he started answering questions the best that he could.

“I think we are going to head home, I'm sure we will see you once you get out?” Harry asked Dakota.

“Yeah, I'll see you all at home,” Dakota said gently.

The boys left and Dakota looked over at me, “did you find out what that thing was?” He asked seriously.

“No, I didn't. Adonis and Artero don't know what it is either so we are all going to have to be hyper-vigilant of everyone around us,” I said as I took his hand.

“I see. Hopefully we find out more on it soon,” Dakota said with a yawn. He gently squeezed my hand and I watched him deep in thought. I hope we find out more soon too, I really do.


	11. Eleven

I’ve been watching the boys since Louis made them forget about the attack on Liam and I. It seems that Artero and Adonis weren’t kidding when they said the memory elixir would completely wipe their memories. Liam believes that we really were in the car accident and he can’t remember simply because of head trauma, I don’t know how he believes it, but he does. They all do. There still weren’t any updates on the creature that took Liam’s form and it was starting to make me angsty because he can take anyone’s form. It wasn’t from the difference in the voice and the lack of knowledge I would’ve never known which one was the real Liam, but now that it knows what it’s own weakness was who is to say it won’t adapt and look for ways to better itself. 

I sighed as I took my pen from my mouth and laid it on the desk. I’ve been home from the hospital for a few days now and I haven’t been able to focus on anything other than this mysterious creature. Louis has been trying to help me get my mind off of it but nothing currently seems to be helping me. 

“Still thinking about that thing?” Louis asked as he came in with my dinner. 

I nodded, “yeah, I wish I could forget about it and move on. It’s just the idea that someone close to us could be replaced at any time and we’d never know is terrifying,” I said as I looked up at him. 

Louis nodded as he sat on our bed, “I know the feeling, I haven’t been able to sleep out of fear that it’ll strike again,” Louis said. 

I tensed up as I looked over at Louis. I know for a fact that Louis has been sleeping each night for the past week, after all I’ve been the one not sleeping. I turned and sniffed my dinner, I could smell the drugs within the food and contacted Adonis inside my head. 

_“How can I be of service, Dakota?” Adonis asked._

_“It’s here, Louis has been captured and it’s taken his form. I’ll hold him here as long as I can,” I said back to him._

_Adonis growled, “we will be there shortly,” He said seriously._

“I just don’t know what to do to protect myself from it,” I said as I pretended to eat my food. 

He shrugged, “I don’t know either, I wish we knew more about this thing so we could fight against it,” He said.

I looked up when I heard Adonis appear inside my room with Artero by his side. They grabbed the fake Louis and held him tightly so he couldn’t disappear or free himself. He struggled for a few moments before finally giving in and looking between the demon and werewolf holding him.  
The fake Louis looked at me with a pout, “how did you know?” He asked curiously.

“Louis has been consistently sleeping through the night for the last week. He hasn’t once been unable to sleep while I on the other hand have been awake every night since you first attacked,” I replied looking at him as I stood up. 

He laughed, “it doesn’t matter, you ate the poisoned food so you’ll die soon,” he said thinking he won. 

I shook my head and showed him his desk which held a small pile of food, “I didn’t put a bit of my food in my mouth, I pretended to eat it by simply dropping it to my desk. I could smell the drugs you put in it while I was contacting them,” I said with a smirk as his grin fell. 

“And before you can say Louis won’t be found, we already have found him, you have barriers in your mind for werewolf psychics but Adonis is a demon hiding as a werewolf. Your barriers don’t block him out so he’s gotten into your head and we have the location. You lose,” Artero said coldly. 

The thing in their arms growled as it started thrashing realizing that it had lost. I laughed as they disappeared to take it to their prison cells and Louis was teleported home to me. He opened his eyes and looked up as if trying to decide if this was real. 

“It’s okay Louis, you’re back home to me; the bastard couldn’t outsmart us and he was captured,” I said as I held him.

Louis clung to me and sobbed into my chest. I couldn’t imagine what had happened to him in the unknown length of time he was away from me, but I do know that I won’t let him out of my sight ever again. I can’t be the depressed, broken, man that I was before. I needed to be strong for him and his friends to prevent anyone from hurting them. I love Louis and I will do _anything_ I need to do to keep him safe. Everyone can count on that.


	12. Twelve

I looked out the window of One Direction’s tour bus, we were in London for a huge concert and I was of course left on the bus. I preferred that of course since no one exactly knew I even existed. And if they did I'd become a target for the fangirls just for being related to Harry Styles. I looked up as the tour bus opened and watched as a man dressed in what appeared to be black leather armor come onto the bus. I recognized the emblem on his armor and shifted into my wolf form growling ferociously. A sweet vanilla bean and mint scent wafted into my nose causing both of us to freeze instantly. I back away from the man with my tail between my legs.

“Mate…” I said scared as I realized my mate was a werewolf hunter.

He growled and looked at me, “damn it, I was going to kill you but now if I do I kill myself,” He said pissed off. He closed the door on the tour bus and took out his phone.

I stayed on guard as he argued with someone on the phone about me. I wanted to flee but all the exits were blocked and I was too big to fit through the bus’s windows. I yelped when silver chains wrapped around my body and looked up at the hunter.

He sighed, “you’re coming with me. I'm one of the top hunters and you need to be protected so I don't die,” he said with disgust.

I whimpered as I was dragged from the bus and thrown in his car outside. I wondered where our security was until the scent of blood caught my nose and I realized where they were: dead. He didn't give me time to gather my thoughts as he sped off towards the highway quickly. I rolled in the back seat trying to get the silver off me.

I cried as I struggled, “it hurts! Get it off!” I screamed as the silver burned my flesh. He turned on the radio to ignore my pleas and kept driving.

I cried as I started smelling my own coppery blood. I closed my eyes feeling weak and recognized the familiar sensation of dying, only this time it wasn't welcomed, and whimpered in pain. He ignored me as I shifted back to human form and laid on my side. I couldn't stay conscious anymore as I passed out.


	13. Thirteen

I looked up at the bright lights that shone down into my eyes. I reached up to cover my eyes with my arm only to find that my arms were tightly chained to the bed. I panicked until vanilla bean and mint entered the room and dimmed the lights. I remembered what happened and looked over at my unwelcomed mate. Now that he was close to me I could see the signs that my mate wasn't just a werewolf hunter, but he was also a vampire with his pearly white fangs, white flawless, porcelain skin, and deep crimson eyes. I flinched on instinct when he touched my arm and looked at him embarrassed to be showing my vulnerable personality.

He sighed, “I apologize for my rash behaviour. I forgot how sensitive werewolves to silver as it doesn't bother us much and I could've killed us both,” He said with sincerity. Whether he was sorry he almost killed me or just because it affected him as well was another story.

I pulled at the bindings, “let me go,” I said with a strength to my voice I didn't know I possessed.

He sighed again, “I can let you free from the bindings, but should you try to run I'll have to bind you again,” He said. .

I nodded, “not like I can go anywhere until after the full moon anyways. Now that I, we, have each other as mates we have to finalize it by the moonlight of a full blue moon. The next blue moon isn't for two more years so I'm stuck here until then…” I said letting the depression seep into my voice.

He rolled his eyes, “don't sound too excited about it,” he said as sarcastic as he could. He released me from my bindings and as soon as I could move I laid on my side away from him.

I sighed, “you know you could simply reject me. By doing so you'll live, but I will most likely die since my heart isn't strong enough to handle the backlash,” I said as I stared at the windows.

“I don't want to reject you, I've thought about it while you were unconscious, and even though I am a hunter of your kind I have the opportunity to not be lonely any more and I'd like to take it,” He said.

I was surprised to hear him say that, but it didn't make feel any better. He was taking me from Louis, and everyone else I cared about. They were all open for attack without me there and Louis still suffering from that thing attacking him a week ago. I curled up and sobbed into my pillow mourning my life. The hunter, whose name I didn't even know yet, sat on the bed beside me and rubbed my shoulder. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with me crying but was doing his best to comfort me.

He cleared his throat, “I, uhm, I have to mark you by feeding on you and leaving some of my venom in your body,” He said awkwardly.

I tilted up my neck and figured he may as well get it over with. He took this as a yes and gently bit into my throat, I whimpered in pain as I felt him lapping the blood that spilled out and the burn of his venom as he replaced my blood with it. I closed my eyes as an extreme sleepiness took over my body and slowly passed out on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the sweet vanilla bean and mint scent I had become accustomed to. The familiar warmth filled my stomach as I felt his hand in mine as I slowly opened my eyes. He seemed tense and worried as he watched my face, but relaxed once my eyes opened entirely. I used my free hand to rub my eyes and looked over at him, immediately I noticed something wasn’t right, everything was so clear and sharp unlike it was before. There was slight pain in my gums as I touched my mouth to feel my canines were a bit sharper. I looked at my mate in concern as he returned the look with a guilty one. 

He sighed, “I thought I took too much, and it appears I did, my venom has affected you in ways I didn’t expect it to and now it seems you’ve gained some of my vampire traits, whether this is because of our bond or my venom on it’s own is another story. I’ve never heard of it effecting a werewolf quite like it has to you,” he said with genuine concern. 

I sat up slowly in the hospital bed and looked at him. I could see the truth to what he spoke in his eyes and I nodded slowly accepting that this was my new fate. I was going to be stuck as some strange half-breed and Artero won't let me live. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I started sobbing into my hands. I wish I could go back in time and fix my life, I wish I could've stopped Harry from causing the fire, I wish I would've just stood up for myself instead of letting them walk all over me, but I can't. I'm a weakling, a coward, I deserve to live a ruined life with people believing I killed my family. I deserved to be executed at the hands of the vampires or werewolves, because I was nothing. 

I paused in my thoughts when I felt a hand slap me across my cheek, “stop thinking those things about yourself! You are something damn it! You're my mate!” He yelled at me. 

I bowed in sadness as I carefully crawled away from me, “I don't even know your name, you don't even know mine, how can we be mates if we don't know anything about each other?” I asked quietly.

He took a deep breath, “my name is Luka, I'm approximately four thousand years old. I've been a werewolf hunter my entire life, both human and vampire, and I am the best. I kill your kind because a rabid wolf killed my younger brother and I haven't been able to forgive,” Luka said quietly.

I relaxed a little, “my name is Dakota Styles, I'm the younger brother to boy band member Harry Styles, I was framed for the last two years by my brother and made to believe I started a house fire which killed the rest of our family. I killed myself and was saved by a demon working for the werewolf king, I was turned as an escape from my life,” I said quietly as I looked down. 

Luka hugged me gently, “I don’t know why I care so much for you, I’m sure it’s a side effect of the mate bond, but I want to make you happy. I know this whole mate thing stole you from your life, and I’m sure you had another lover before me, right?” Luka asked.

I leaned into his arms and nodded, “yeah, I was dating Louis Tomlinson. He’s a member of the same boy band my brother is a part of. We were dating in secret though since the public doesn’t really know I exist,” I said as I laid my head on his chest. 

Luka’s grip tightened on me a bit as he looked down at me, “I want to let you go back to them, but the mate bond won’t let us be apart for long without pain,” he said sadly. 

I thought about him for a moment and shook my head, “I don’t want to go back. It hurts having to hide myself because if I don’t I’ll get mauled, I want to stay here with you even if I have to walk around as your servant. I want to be happy and not hiding in secret even if I lose so much by leaving behind that life,” I said as I looked up at him. 

_Think about what you’re doing Dakota,_ Adonis’s voice rung through my head. 

_I am, I’m in the base of the werewolf hunters. They can’t kill me or they’ll kill him too, do you know how much I could learn by staying here? How much we can find out and take out the hunters with?_ I replied as I blocked my mate from my mind. 

_I see, you have been thinking this through then. You’re going to stay with your mate and betray him? I know we need you and you’re important to our fight, but is it worth ruining the only guaranteed relationship you’ll have? I speak from experience. Don’t let your mate get away from you and whatever happens I will handle Artero, just give him a chance, okay?_ Adonis asked before disappearing from my mind. 

I wasn’t expecting that response and it made me rethink the only solid plan I had. My mate looked at me worried when he couldn’t read my thoughts but could no doubt see the confusion and struggle in my eyes. I wanted to return to Louis, and the others, but if I do I have to go back to living in secrecy. Staying here means I always have to watch my back but I get more freedom. Which one do I want more? A relationship that isn’t guaranteed or a relationship that is? 

I felt Luka shake my shoulders and snapped from my thoughts, “Dakota, are you okay?” He asked concerned. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I was communicating with the demon that helps the werewolf king. I just wasn’t expecting what the demon told me,” I said softly. 

He looked at me, “what did the demon tell you?” He asked. 

I looked up at Luka and kissed him. It took him a moment before he started kissing back and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He held me as we continued to kiss and I transferred the conversation I had to him in his mind. I pulled away slowly and looked up at him innocently. 

He seemed surprised as well, “the demon told you to betray them for me?” He asked as he looked at me for confirmation. I nodded and watched as he processed all of this. 

“Are you going to?” He asked me. I nodded again. 

“Yes, I want to take the chance to be happy with you,” I said. A smile came across his face as he kissed me again murmuring thank you against my lips over and over again. I kissed back and smiled, feeling warmth in the thought that he actually wants me, he wants to be with me, and he felt no obligation unlike Louis. I would have the chance to be happy and I was going to make sure I take it.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked up from the book I was reading when Luka ran into the library. He seemed relieved when he saw that I was okay and ran to my side quickly. I didn’t know what was going on as he yanked me up from the chair and threw me in a secret door that was hidden by magic; I could see through it, but no one could see inside. I watched in horror as what looked to be groups of feral wolves ran into the library snarling and jumped Luka. He screamed in pain as the wolves bit into his body and ripped at him, I couldn’t watch any longer as my heart hurt, and burst from the door. The werewolves looked at me and started stalking towards me with killing intent. 

Luka coughed up blood, “run Dakota!” He yelled at me. 

I shook my head, “never again am I running from a fight, especially not when my mate’s life is at stake!” I yelled at him.

The wolves jumped at me and I stuck my arm up so they bit my forearm instead. They tried to lunge for me again, but they dropped to the floor gagging and choking. I didn’t know what was happening but I used it to my opportunity and grabbed Luka from the floor. I shifted and threw him onto my back before running from the mansion of the hunters. I dodged through wolves and hunters as they fought and fled into the surrounding forest so I couldn’t be found. I made sure Luka didn’t fall off as I ran as fast as I could to put as much distance between us and the war behind us. I felt a pain in my heart and came to a complete stop. 

I shifted back in a hurry and held Luka close to me, “Luka! Don’t you dare leave me Luka!” I screamed at him with tears running down my face. 

Luka opened his eyes weakly, “hey, don’t cry for me okay? I forced you to be with me and took you from your other lovers, I don’t deserve those tears,” Luka said between gasps of pain. 

I shook my head, “no, I chose to stay with you, I wanted to try a life with my mate! I loved Louis, but he never could compare to have an actual mate…” I cried onto his chest. 

Luka reached up and stroked my head, “goodbye Dakota,” he said quietly before his hand fell from my head. 

I cried and shook my head in denial that Luka was dead. I picked up his hand and put it back on my head choking back tears when it just fell to the ground again. I kept trying denying that Luka had left me after I’d only been with him for two weeks. I laid his body down on the ground as I grew my nails into claws on my left hand, I put my nail at my wrist, and prepared to slice it when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up into the eyes of Louis as he stopped me from trying to kill myself. 

Louis looked at me, “I’m here to save you from being captive,” Louis said softly. 

I shook my head and looked up at him in complete disbelief, “was this your doing? Did you think I was here by force? I was here because I wanted to be! I was a captive at first, but Luka was my mate. You killed my mate Louis, you took my only chance of happiness!” I screamed at him.

Louis looked at the body at my feet and back at my face, “I-I...what? Artero said you were in trouble...he sent all of us here to save you, did he know?” Louis asked looking away guilty. 

I nodded as more tears fall, “yes, he knew my mate was a vampire and a werewolf hunter. He knew that I’ve been turned into a hybrid of vampire and werewolf, he knew all of this!” I screamed.

Louis dropped to his knees, “he set us up, he wanted us to kill your mate and the hunters here, I’m so sorry Dakota…” Louis said with guilt and sadness. 

I screamed in agony as the full weight of his death finally hit me. I coughed up blood as it felt like my insides were being destroyed from his death. Louis kept trying to call my name but his voice sounded so far away as I continued to scream in pain and cry. This couldn’t be happening, I couldn’t be losing my mate after just finding him, no this is all a nightmare. I need to sleep and when I wake up this will be all over. I will be happy again, Luka will be in my arms, Louis will go away, and everything will be normal. Yeah, I just need to sleep. That’s all. I closed my eyes as I fell forward onto Luka’s body and passed out. Luka...


	16. Chapter 16

I peeked into Dakota’s room to see him still sitting on the window sill; staring out as the snow fell. He hadn’t been the same since Luka died and I think that losing his mate hurt worse than losing his family because of how different his reactions to the grief have been. I worried that eventually Dakota would spiral too far down and we would lose him to himself. It’s only been two days since his mate, Luka Mikel Anderson, died and we’ve all attempted to talk some sense into him but nothing would work. The mere mention of his mate’s name would drive him into a frenzy that was virtually unstoppable once it started. Even Adonis failed at talking to Dakota. I think it was because Adonis is the one who talked him into accepting his mate and accepting the pain that went along with his potential demise. 

Dakota sighed just loud enough for me to hear, “I know you’re there Louis,” Dakota said quietly. 

I walked completely into his room and looked at him. He turned to look at me with red tear-stained eyes and I felt like my world shattered when I saw the misery that read clearly in his eyes. I fucked up. I really fucked up. I killed the one person he could’ve shared eternity with. 

Dakota, as if knowing my thoughts, shook his head, “it’s not your fault. Artero tricked you into thinking I was in trouble, what is your fault is believing I couldn’t get myself out of a difficult situation,” Dakota said surprising me. 

I sat down beside him and sighed, “still, I feel like I should’ve known something was wrong when I saw you defending him. I should have known when I saw you peacefully reading in the library that you weren’t being held captive, but I was so blind to the idea that you were happy that I assumed you needed rescue,” I said, “I went along with what Artero said like a mindless dog and destroyed your life,” I added.

Dakota sighed, “you didn’t ruin my life, it’s more painful that you can ever imagine losing the only person I was actually destined to be with, but you were not the one responsible. Artero is at fault and he always will be,” Dakota said with his hand absentmindedly touching the deep red tribal tattoo that had appeared after Luka had marked him. 

I sighed as I sat next to him, “what can I do to help you feel better?” I asked him. 

Dakota looked at me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I didn’t expect it but as soon as I recovered from my shock I closed my eyes and started leaning into the kiss as I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I pulled him into my lap as we kissed in his window sill. When the need for air became too great we both pulled away and I looked at him confused. 

Dakota smiled sadly, “Luka wouldn’t want me giving you up just because I lost him,” Dakota said quietly. 

I nodded and smiled at him, “you’d never lose me because I’d never let you give me up. You’re too important Dakota Styles,” I said lovingly. 

Dakota nodded, “as are you Louis Tomlinson,” he said back, “there is something you can do that would make me happy,” Dakota said.  
I tilted my head and looked at him, “what is it?” I asked. 

“Help me kill the werewolf king...” Dakota said firmly.

I nodded, “I will,” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to end Brother's Revenge with sixteen chapters instead of twenty like my original goal was. I've just had this fan-fic going for quite a while and honestly I'm kind of over it. I had some big plans for it but I feel like my inspiration just fell short of what I was actually up to writing. I may do some kind of sequel in the future but as of right now I'm finished. Hope you like what I have written!


End file.
